


Friday Night Gossip

by jamesilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gossip, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Set Ups, but yeah like pansy and draco and hermione all are friends and gossip about their crushes, girls night, super gay like pansy is so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: “You two are my best friends, you know that. It’s just...” Hermione paused. “There are just things I can’t talk about you two with. It’d be too...weird. For all of us. It’s just a thing girls like to do, you know. We want to talk about our boyfriends, the guys we like—the cute things they do, the stupid things they do, all their quirks that we really like, our feelings about them."After her friends were gone, Pansy Parkinson got her attention. "We couldn’t help overhearing.”Draco leaned forward. “If you want to talk about crushes and feelings and your boyfriend, you can join our Friday night mani-pedi group.”“Okay,” Hermione said.“Good.” Pansy pointed at her. “Bring what colors you want for your nails. I’ll provide accent colors and decorating tools. Also, bring towels and whatever hair products you use. I bring drinks, Draco brings chocolate, fine something to add to that. Be at Draco’s room at nine on Friday.”_____Or, in which Hermione just wants to talk about boys and ends up becoming a small sort of matchmaker(above is a heavily-edited excerpt)





	Friday Night Gossip

Hermione sat down on the couch beside her two best friends in the eighth year common room, watching disinterestedly as they discussed Quidditch. The common room wasn’t full. In fact, far from it. Besides the three of them, there were a few Ravenclaws in a corner, as well as Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy gossiping a few seats away. Other than that, it seemed to be empty.   
  
It wasn’t like she ever had any doubts that Ron considered Harry his best friend and Harry Ron his. She knew this. But she had never felt like an outsider before. Now, she was Ron’s girlfriend and it wasn’t like that was making things weird between her and her friends it was just....  
  
Well, there were certain things that she couldn’t discuss with the two of them. Because everything she talked to Ron about took on a girlfriend context now and, well, she definitely couldn’t talk to Harry about this. It was just—There are some things that a girl in a relationship wants to talk about with close friends. Harry would blush if she said a word and Ron, well...Ron was what she wanted to talk _about._   
  
So, it wasn’t that Hermione wasn’t satisfied with the friends she had. It was just that sometimes she wished she had other friends as well.   
  
Ron knocked his foot against hers to get her attention.   
  
“What’s on your mind, Hermione? You don’t look too happy.”   
  
Harry laughed a little. “Yeah, ‘Mione. Aren’t you as interested in Quidditch theory as much as we are?” He joked.   
  
“It’s alright,” Hermione said, trying to brush it off.   
  
“Nah, c’mon,” Ron insisted. “You’re our best friend. We want to know what’s up. C’mon, let’s talk about something you want to talk about.”   
  
“Yeah,” Harry said, leaning back in his chair. “Do you want to tell us about _Hogwarts, A History,_ again?”   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “I talk about more than books, you know.”   
  
“Not to us you don’t.”   
  
Both of her friends looked at her expectantly and she figured there was no getting around it. “You two are my best friends, you know that. It’s just...” She paused to gauge their reactions but then realized that pausing only made it worse. “There are just things I can’t talk about you two with. It’d be too...weird. For all of us.”   
  
Ron and Harry both looked confused. Of course. Men.   
  
“Like what?” Ron asked.   
  
She figured they weren’t going to put it together unless she came right out and told them. So, fine. “Honest? I have no, like, girlfriends to talk about you, Ron, with. It’s just a thing girls like to do, you know. We want to talk about our boyfriends, the guys we like—the cute things they do, the stupid things they do, all their quirks that we really like, our feelings about them. Lots of stuff. And I can’t talk about that with either of you.”   
  
Ron smiled. “You already tell me about the stupid things I do.”   
  
She playfully pushed on his shoulder. “Not like that,” she laughed. “It’s just different. I mean, guys do it too, but in other ways. And you two have each other to talk to about that kind of thing. I don’t really have anyone. And that’s fine,” she rushed out. “It’s just that sometimes I might wish I had someone I could talk about boys with and paint my nails with and do my hair with and, you know, stuff like that.”   
  
Harry gave her a strange look. “I didn’t think you were super into all that girly stuff, Hermione. I’m sorry; I wish you had someone to do that kind of stuff with.”   
  
“Well,” Ron leaned forward. “What about....” He stopped, not able to think of anyone. “I mean, I kind of feel like the only other girl we know is Ginny and you can’t talk about me like that to her cause she’s my sister.”   
  
“Yeah. And,” Hermione added. “She is _not_ into that sort of thing. I once tried to paint nails with her. She painted more of my hand and ended up messing hers up because she went to play Quidditch before they dried.”   
  
“What about Luna?” Harry tried. “Luna’s great!”   
  
Hermione smiled. “Yes, Luna is great. And I could do my hair with her any day. But she’s not really the kind of person that is inclined towards gossiping about boys. It just doesn’t feel the same. I don’t feel right talking to Luna about things like that. I would ask Luna questions in a heartbeat about plants, flowers, potions, the abstract concept of love, but this just doesn’t seem like her forte, you know?”   
  
Ron nodded. “I get what you mean.”   
  
The three sat in awkward silence for a moment, Hermione recognizing that she had caused the awkwardness.   
  
“I feel kinda bad, honestly,” Harry said. “Like, you know, we’re your best friends. There shouldn’t be anything that you should have to...outsource. I kind of feel responsible.”   
  
Hermione laughed. “It’s really fine.”   
  
Ron straightened up. “Harry, that’s it!”   
  
Suddenly it seemed like Hermione wasn’t part of the conversation much anymore.   
  
Ron continued. “If we can’t provide Hermione with all of her friendship needs, then it is our responsibility as her best friends—and mine as her boyfriend—to find her someone who can.”   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. That was ridiculous. She could find her own friends if it were that much of a problem: she wasn’t incompetent in that matter.   
  
But, of course, the two were off before they could see sense and Hermione was left alone on the couch.   
  
She threw her hands up, grumbling under her breath.   
  
“Men, am I right?”   
  
Hermione looked up. She hasn’t said that.   
  
Then she locked eyes with Pansy Parkinson, sitting two chairs away, legs thrown across Draco Malfoy’s lap.   
  
“They always think they know best, don’t they?” She continued.   
  
Hermione wasn’t quite sure what was happening but decided to take Pansy’s offer of conversation as an olive branch.   
  
“Thank you,” she said. “I mean, I can find my own friends.”   
  
“Of course,” Pansy said. “In fact, we couldn’t help overhearing.”   
  
Draco leaned forward. “If you want to talk about crushes and feelings and your boyfriend, you can join our Friday night mani-pedi group.” He shrugged one shoulder. “It’s just the two of us gossiping, but we recently kicked Blaise out so we’re looking for a new member.”   
  
Hermione laughed a little. “Why did Blaise get kicked out?”   
  
Pansy groaned. “Why didn’t he?”   
  
“For one,” Draco started. “He was constantly hitting on both of us and, secondly, he could never talk about the same person two weeks in a row. We support him and all, but he just can’t really relate to us nor us to him.”   
  
“Also, he can’t paint my nails like Draco can.”   
  
Hermione paused, wondering a little at the situation. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were...well, they were offering to be friends. _And_ to gossip about crushes when they knew it would mean her talking about her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. She shook off the childish feeling of it seeming like a trap. They really were being genuine and she wasn’t going to turn that down.   
  
“Okay,” she said.   
  
“Good.” Pansy pointed at her. “Bring what colors you want for your nails. I’ll provide accent colors and decorating tools. Also, bring towels and whatever hair products you use. I bring drinks, Draco brings chocolate, fine something to add to that. Be at Draco’s room at nine on Friday.” She swung her legs off Draco’s lap and stood up. “See you then,” she said, taking Draco’s hand and pulling him from the couch. The two left the room.   
  
So while Ron and Harry were out trying to find her friends, she had found herself an invitation to what was, in concept, a classic girls night.   
  
__________  
  
On Friday night, Hermione was standing outside of Draco's room, holding all the requested items and a gallon of ice cream with three spoons. She had picked Neapolitan, even though she knew she only liked the vanilla. Reaching out, she tapped her knuckles against the door and Pansy swung it open. She had one towel wrapped around her torso and another one spiraling in her hair. She reached out and pulled Hermione in by the arms.   
  
Once in, Hermione could hear music playing and saw Draco lying on the floor wearing just sweatpants, his hair wet.   
  
"Your turn in the shower," Pansy said. She began pushing Hermione in that direction. "C'mon. We're waiting for Draco's Hair Product Number One to set in and then you and I will get our hair done."   
  
Hermione let herself be swept up in the fun, setting her things down as Pansy closed the door behind her and showering quickly. When she finished, she wrapped two towels the same way Pansy had and walked out with her own hair products in her arms.   
  
Pansy was sitting with her legs kneeled to the side, reclining against the foot of the bed. When she saw Hermione, she beckoned her over to sit down in front of her.   
  
Hermione sat, dropping all the things she had brought onto the floor in front of her. Draco immediately rolled over and began inspecting all of the bottles.   
  
He held one up. "This muggle?"   
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"Hm," He said, turning it over and reading the labels on the back. "I've never heard of a hair mask."   
  
"It's like a face mask for your hair."   
  
Draco gave her a strange look. "What's a face mask?"   
  
Hermione reached a hand up to her mouth, stifling a laugh. "I can't believe you of all people don't know what a face mask is! I'll bring you one; you'll love it. They keep your skin hydrated and all other amazing things."   
  
Draco returned to sifting through what Hermione had brought. He got to the ice cream quickly enough and he popped the top open. "Ew, why'd you have to get all three flavors?" He picked up a spoon. "Everyone knows you only need strawberry cause it's the best."   
  
From behind Hermione, Pansy gasped. "You evil bitch! Chocolate's the best! That's, like, an agreed upon consensus by the people of the world at large."   
  
"You're crazy," Draco said around the strawberry ice cream that was already in his mouth.   
  
Again, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I actually only eat the vanilla."   
  
"See!" Draco pointed his spoon at Pansy. "I told you she was our perfect fit; this just proves it." He turned his attention to Hermione. "Pans had her doubts about letting you into this little group, but I assured her Hermione Granger can keep a secret."   
  
Pansy leaned around to look Hermione in the face. "You can, can't you? Cause, you know, Granger, it's a well known fact that Draco and I are the key holders to the prime gossip of Hogwarts. If you're going to be part of this group, you're going to hear Draco's and my secrets. They can't leave this room, Hermione. You understand?"   
  
Hermione laughed again. "Of course, I understand. I was the one who came up with the enchanted sign-in sheet for the DA."   
  
Draco burst out laughing. "That was classic!" He rolled over onto his back, still awkwardly reaching around for the ice cream. "Well, now that you've agreed to keep our secrets, we're ready to get into this week's gossip."   
  
Soon, the night moved on from hair to nails. Hermione was informed that, as she was their newest addition, she got to go first. So she sat with her back against the footboard of the bed, one of her hands being delicately held by Pansy as her nails were painted yellow, and Draco on his stomach painting her toes pink.   
  
"Alright," Draco said. "This is your time to tell us all about your week and boys and etcetera, etcetera." Then, it seemed like he became a very different person from the Draco she so usually knew. "So," he said, the tone of gossip painting his voice. "Tell us about Ron."   
  
Hermione laughed. It was strange to hear Draco say Ron's first name, but also nice. "He's really cute," was what she decided to start with. "I actually really like him. And he does this thing when he's thinking really hard and something stumps him where he looks at the parchment like 'huh?' and it's just...so _cute._ And, yeah, he can be an oblivious oaf sometimes, but he's so sweet. He does such sweet things for me." Pansy smiled as she met Hermione's eyes.   
  
"Let's be real," Pansy started. She paused in her painting of Hermione's nails. "Are you getting any? How often are you two doing it?"   
  
Hermione pulled a face. "Well, you know, I got assigned a room with _his ex_ \--" Both Draco and Pansy yelled out loud to express their disgust. "Thank you. And then he's rooming with Harry. So we don't exactly have any chance to."   
  
Pansy shrugged. "Why don't you just, you know, leave the tie on the door or something? Harry can deal."   
  
"No," Hermione laughed. "No, he can not. Harry has no idea that Ron and I have ever done more than kissed. If he did know, he would blush so much and get so awkward."   
  
Pansy's eyes went wide. "Is Harry Potter seriously that much of a prude?"   
  
"Prude, or huge virgin?" Draco laughed. "Sounds like he just needs someone to show him the ropes."   
  
Hermione groaned. "Don't even joke. The day Harry gets in a relationship that isn't incredibly awkward is the day Ron finishes an essay early."   
  
Draco and Pansy exchanged a look.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Time to switch!" Pansy called out before standing and stepping across Hermione's legs to get to her other hand. "Keep talking about Ron," she encouraged.   
  
So Hermione did. She got so excited about finally being able to talk frankly about all the things her boyfriend did. And it felt like it was such genuine friendship. She never thought it would have happened with these two people, but she was quickly finding herself glad that it did.   
  
"Okay," Draco said. "You're done." As Hermione watched, he pulled out his wand and tapped her toes with it.   
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.   
  
Draco and Pansy both gave her a look as Pansy did the same thing to her nails. "A drying spell," Pansy answered. "Did you not know that it exists?"   
  
Eyes wide, Hermione's hands shot to her toes to feel her nails. "No way!" She exclaimed. "All this time, I've been letting them air dry like I learned as a kid. I never even considered there might be a spell for it!"   
  
Draco smiled. "Don't worry. I'll teach you." He pushed himself up from his stomach. "But now, it's Pansy's turn."   
  
They rotated positions, Hermione settling in to paint Pansy's toes a dark purple while Draco took a hold of Pansy's hand.   
  
"You ready to hear about who Pansy likes?" Draco asked her. "Alright, Pans. Tell us about your last week."   
  
Pansy's body immediately fell to the floor as if boneless. " _I love girls!_ " She yelled, sounding like she was about to cry. "I just--They're so pretty and I don't know how I am still living without being surrounded by girls at all times. It's killing me. I'm so gay."   
  
She sat up, small tears welling in her eyes as she looked at Draco. "Did you see her on Wednesday?" Pansy tossed her head back. " _Circe,_ I just want this woman to _raw me._ "   
  
Draco laughed, indicating this was all a normal occurrence. Hermione continued with diligently painting Pansy's toes.   
  
"Are you going to at least give Hermione any context?" Draco laughed.   
  
Pansy lifted her head. "Oh, right. I'm in love with Ginny."   
  
Hermione stopped in her task. "Ginny _Weasley_?"   
  
"Yes!" Pansy yelled, once more falling to the floor.   
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Have you _seen_ the woman? She's so buff. And she doesn't take shit from anyone. She could murder me and I would thank her." Pansy sat up again. "But in all seriousness, I do have legitimate feelings for her that have been present for a really long time. It's pretty much the only reason I attend Quidditch matches."   
  
Draco scoffed.   
  
"Well, yes, of course, you too, darling." Pansy waved her other hand.   
  
The rest of Pansy's turn passed in the same manner. She mainly talked about Ginny's hair, how she looked in a Quidditch uniform, how she wanted to own cats with her, and her arse and boobs. In what seemed like very little time at all, they rotated positions again and it was Draco's turn.   
  
Hermione took Draco's hand and, having caught on, asked him, "Tell us about your week, Draco."   
  
Draco took a deep breath. "If you think you were shocked about Pansy liking Ginny, you may want to prepare yourself for this one. I thought _she_ was obvious."   
  
Hermione just waited for Draco to go on.   
  
Eventually, he leaned his head back against the footboard, closed his eyes, and started talking.   
  
"On Thursday, I thought he smiled at me but then I turned around and noticed Seamus was standing behind me in the hall. It was like he didn't even notice me. I have worked tirelessly for eight years to capture this man's attention and these days, he won't even look at me. I mean," Draco sighed. He opened his eyes and looked down at the Dark Mark on his left forearm. "It's not like I don't know why." He returned to his last position.   
  
"It's just that, even when I was his enemy, I was still something to him. And now? Nothing."   
  
Realization dawned on Hermione and she paused, moving her hand from lightly holding Draco's fingers to taking his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her.   
  
"It's not because of that," she said. Then, her eyes moved to the scars on his chest. "It's because of those." She shrugged. "He feels guilty and thinks you couldn't possibly forgive him because he almost killed you."   
  
There was a pause for a moment and Hermione wondered if she had overstepped. Then, Draco laughed.   
  
"Oh, thank Circe! _That_ I can deal with." He sighed, leaning his head back. "Of course Potter of all people feels guilty. Did he tell you that I was trying to cruico him? I mean," he lifted one shoulder. "It wouldn't have worked, of course, but still. That's why he did it."   
  
"He actually didn't even know what the spell did. That's part of the reason why he feels guilty."   
  
Pansy's jaw dropped open. "What kind of stupid fucking person casts a spell when they don't know what it does?"   
  
"Just for the record," Hermione added. "I told him that was stupid. Before he cast the spell."   
  
Draco waved his other hand around. "Okay, okay. Back to Harry. Not about him being stupid because we all know we could go on about that for a while. The man's oblivious. Back to me liking Harry because I have things to talk about."   
  
Pansy laughed, teasing Draco. "Like every time he gets on a broom?"   
  
"Don't even make fun, Pans. You're just as bad as me." He turned to Hermione. "Her and I literally watch Gryffindor quidditch practice all the time."   
  
"Ginny's arse looks great in her uniform. What can I say?"   
  
"Potter's _everything_ looks good in his uniform. Or in anything."   
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit. "So, Draco, how long have you liked Harry?"   
  
"Since he first laid eyes on him," Pansy responded.   
  
"It's not quite like that. I mean, sure. When we first met, I thought he was cute. But it wasn't like a crush or anything."   
  
"Sure." Pansy laid on the sarcasm thick. "Not until we learned he's a Parsletongue second year and it was your sexual awakening."   
  
Draco's jaw dropped. "You bitch! I can't believe you would really just spill my deepest secrets like that!"   
  
He rolled his eyes, addressing Hermione. "It's been a long time. Made for a bit of a complication during the war and all. A few people found out because of the ligilimency. My mother thought I would die because of it. But, to really answer your question, I think we can pinpoint it at getting really bad fourth year."   
  
Pansy nodded. "That's when he knew for sure he was, like, in love."   
  
Draco shrugged. "It's alright. I've accepted that nothing is ever going to happen. I mean, the man can't look at me. I used to do everything I could just for his attention. Now I've accepted that it's no use. And for the millionth time, I have decided to make it my project to get over Harry. So despite how fucking adorable he has been at all times that I have seen him this week--sorry about this, Hermione--but can we please emphasize all of Harry's worst traits to help me get over him?"   
  
"Stupid fucking hair," Pansy jumped in immediately.   
  
Draco groaned. "Not helping; his stupid hair is cute on him."   
  
"Being able to get away with anything because a Gryffindor. Also because he's Harry Potter."   
  
"Okay, that's more of a systemic thing with the Gryffindors and none of that is Harry's fault that he isn't held accountable for his actions. Also, he literally saved the world."   
  
Hermione stopped them for a moment. "Draco, are you sure this is what you want? I mean, have you ever actually tried to interact with Harry in a positive way?"   
  
Draco blinked at her. "What do you mean?"   
  
She shrugged. "It's just that whenever you've tried to interact with Harry in the past, you've been antagonizing him. Maybe you could try to be friends with him?"   
  
"If you'll recall I already attempted that."   
  
Hermione stood, stepping over Draco's legs to get to his other hand. "Yeah, first year. Give it another shot."   
  
"Yeah," Pansy said. "Don't you always see him when you're wandering around at night when you have insomnia?"   
  
Draco's eyes lit up. "Hermione! You always say you and Ron never know when Harry's going to suddenly show up? Well, I get insomnia all the time and I walk around the castle and grounds and I see Harry a lot. I could...give you two a heads-up."   
  
Hermione smiled. "Very kind of you to offer but don't try to change the subject. Your mission this week is to have a positive interaction with Harry. Think you can do that?"   
  
Draco sighed. "I suppose."   
  
__________  
  
Hermione's words from Friday night echoed in Draco's head as he tossed and turned in bed on Monday. He already knew that there was no way he was getting to sleep tonight, which only made him confront that he was even trying so that he wouldn't wander around and bump into Harry.   
  
Eventually, however, it couldn't be helped.   
  
The brisk night air shook Draco even more awake as he stepped out onto the castle grounds. He didn't walk for long before he spotted Potter, sitting by the lake, trying to skip stones. Draco watched and smiled as Harry threw them into the water; they never skipped more than once.   
  
Picking up a flat rock, Draco walked up behind Harry. He threw it sideways and it skipped seven times before sinking.   
  
Harry looked up at him. "How'd you do that?"   
  
"It's all in the wrist." Draco smiled. "Mind if I sit?"   
  
In response, Harry scoot over and Draco considered that a win. A positive interaction was all Hermione had asked for.   
  
"Hey, uh," Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Thanks for inviting Hermione to your...thing with Parkinson. It made her really happy."   
  
"Good. I'm glad."   
  
Draco tried to look around him, draw his attention away from Harry, but it just wasn't possible. His hair was moving gently about his face in the light breeze and it looked so soft that Draco had to stop himself from reaching out and touching it. So he left his hand on the ground and didn't fail to notice that it was so close to where Harry's own was.   
  
"Harry, Hermione mentioned something the other night and I feel the need to...Well, I think we need to talk."   
  
Now Harry looked at him. His eyes were slightly widened and his lips were parted. Draco decided to keep talking before he could come up with a million different and terrible things that Draco could be about to say.   
  
"I understand that you feel guilty about what happened in that bathroom a few years ago." Before Draco could go on, Harry tensed, looking as if he were about to take off running. "What I'm trying to say, Harry, is don't. Don't feel guilty. You weren't trying to kill me and I know that; it was self defense because I was about to crucio you. I've always thought of myself as needing to apologize for that, actually. I shouldn't have tried to crucio you. Don't feel guilty."   
  
Harry's face had changed from surprised and was now set. "Did you just apologize?"   
  
Draco half shrugged, looking out over the lake. "Yeah. I shouldn't have tried to use an unforgivable curse on you and I'm sorry."   
  
"What the hell? Draco, no. You don't have to apologize; it's _me_ who has to apologize." He reached out and put his hand atop Draco's. "I almost killed you."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's hyperbole. "I lived, didn't I? You also, if you don't recall, have saved my life. So why don't we just call it all even?"   
  
Harry's face fell and he dropped himself onto his back on the grass. "I just--I can't even sleep these days because of the war. Well, I can sleep. Just can't stay that way for long because of the nightmares. What about you? What are you doing up?"   
  
"Ah," Draco said. "So this sleepless torture of yours is willing. Mine isn't." He laid back on the grass next to Harry, only briefly wondering if that was too forward. "I can't get to sleep. At all. Insomnia. I think it might be because, during the war, I was always so afraid to go to sleep because I could have been attacked. It's like my body hasn't learned that the war ended."   
  
Draco stared at the stars, but he heard Harry turn his head towards him. "That's because it hasn't." He turned back to the sky. "Not for us, anyway. Just because the threat is gone from the world doesn't mean it stops haunting us."   
  
"Profound, Potter."   
  
Harry laughed a little next to him. "Thanks. Hey," He propped himself up on one elbow. "I am sorry about everything that happened. Whether you think I need forgiveness or not. Can we be friends? I mean, we constantly see each other out and about whenever we can't sleep so we may as well start spending that time together, hm?"   
  
Draco smiled up at Harry, having to push down the excitement that began within him. It was just friends. He had to make sure he remembered that. "Sounds good, Potter."   
  
"Okay." Harry laid back down and they talked as the stars faded into the day.   
  
___________  
  
Draco was trying not to slump over from exhaustion at lunch the next day when Hermione ran up to between him and Pansy.   
  
"Hey, guys," she said. "I have news."   
  
Both scooted out and she sat down between them, reaching past Draco for a piece of bread. "First--Draco, nice job. Harry has been talking about you all morning. That was a very positive interaction and I'm proud of you. But, keep in mind, don't torture yourself by being friends with him. If it's too much, tell us and we'll figure out what you can do." She placed a hand on his arm. "I don't want your feelings for him to end up hurting you or something."  
  
She whipped around to Pansy. "You'll never guess what I heard less than twenty minutes ago."   
  
Pansy tossed her hair over her shoulder, face impassive. "Hermione, we already told you that we are the gossip secret keepers of Hogwarts. There is very little we don't know about."   
  
"Ginny's single."   
  
Pansy's eyes went wide and she gasped. In an instant, her hand was in a death grip around Hermione's wrist. "How do you know?"  
  
"About twenty minutes ago, Ron came to me distressed because he just had an argument with his sister. During the argument she told him that she and whoever that guy was had broken up this morning and hadn't even told anyone yet. Hardly anyone knows, Pansy."   
  
The smile on Pansy's face was so wide but Draco still thought as if she was going to faint.   
  
She threw her arms around Hermione, locking her in a gripping hug. Draco's eyebrows lifted at her over Hermione's shoulder and she waved him off. They both knew she didn't give out hugs so flippantly.   
  
When she drew back, Hermione stood. "Okay, I've got to run. I just had to stop by and tell you both that."   
  
Draco stopped her. "You're coming on Friday, right?"   
  
Hermione burst into a smile. "You mean, I get to come again?"  
  
"You just gave me the best news of my life," Pansy interrupted. "Of course you get to come again. You have a standing invite. We'll see you then."   
  
"Yeah. See you then." And with a wave, Hermione was gone.   
  
__________  
  
Another Friday night and Pansy insisted on going first. Draco had barely opened the bottle of nail polish before she started practically screaming.   
  
"So, I have been waiting all week to tell you two this--okay, since yesterday, I suppose and, believe me, Draco, I would have told you immediately but I couldn't find you. _I fucking kissed Ginny last night!_ "   
  
"What?!" Draco and Hermione shouted in unison. Hermione jerked up to sitting, knowing that hearing Pansy's story was much more important than painting her toes.   
  
"I fucking know!" Pansy shrieked.   
  
"Pans! Tell us everything."   
  
Both settled in for a tale as Pansy started waving her hands madly and telling about how, on Wednesday night, Ginny had seen Draco and Pansy and how they always secretly watched the Quidditch matches. Ginny easily put it together that Draco was there to ogle Harry, but was curious about why Pansy would join him.   
  
"So she 'confronted' me last night. Ginny walked straight up to me and asked me if I am attracted to her and I told her yes and she grabbed my face and _kissed me_! We made out for, like, an hour. It was the most amazing experience of my life."  
  
"Pansy!" Hermione was so excited for her. "That's incredible! Are you two going to go out now?"   
  
"I wish! I don't know if she likes me!"   
  
Hermione and Draco just looked at each other. Was she serious?  
  
Draco reached up above them to the bed and then hit Pansy in the face with a pillow. "Of course she likes you, you useless lesbian! You made out with her for an hour and are covered in hickeys! Just ask her out!"   
  
"Ow, okay, okay." At Pansy's relenting, Draco replaced the pillow on the bed. "Now, are you two going to paint my nails are not?"   
  
Draco crossed his arms. "You know what, since we're all freaking out, no. Because _I_ have news. For the first time in my life, thanks to Hermione, I am having positive interactions with Harry. We have talked every night this week. And last night, the reason why you couldn't find me, Pansy, is because he and I _fell asleep under a tree out on the grounds._ This is the best thing that has ever happened to me."   
  
"Draco!" Pansy tackled him in a hug as Hermione laughed. "That's fucking amazing!"  
  
The night passed with the two of them talking non-stop about their new romantic prospects, both attributing their success, at multiple times, to Hermione's addition to their friend group.   
  
Eventually, they all began winding down and all their snacks were gone, so they all resolved to call it a night.   
  
At the door, Draco hugged both of his friends so tight and Pansy even gave another hug to Hermione. He said goodnight to both, knowing with quite a bit of certainty that neither of his friends were likely to return to their own beds that night. He, however, decided that he would take a try with his.   
  
Blaise was still out when he pulled back the covers and tucked his hand underneath his pillow. Draco closed his eyes and told himself that there wasn't going to be any problem tonight with getting himself to sleep.   
  
Sure enough, he was wide awake an hour later.   
  
Another hour passed before he admitted defeat and pulled on his shoes. When he slipped out the door, he noticed Blaise's feet poking out the bottom of his covers and shut the door behind him quietly so as to not disturb his friend.   
  
Draco was leaving the castle when he saw Potter standing by the door.   
  
"I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep on me," was Harry's greeting.   
  
"Were you...waiting for me?" Draco walked to him, but stopped short of too close for friends.   
  
Harry half-shrugged. "I knew you were having fun with Hermione and Pansy so, I didn't expect you to be out too early. But, yeah." He smiled. "I might have been waiting for you. That is, I think you're someone worth waiting for."   
  
"Wow," Draco said, joking sarcasm clear in his voice. "Don't get all sappy on me, Potter." The two started walking across the grounds, a routine they had fallen into in the past week. "Did you hear about what happened last night? Pansy and Ginny?"  
  
Harry whirled towards Draco, jaw wide open. "Did you say Pansy and Ginny?"   
  
"Yeah." Draco laughed. "They made out last night but Pansy 'isn't sure Ginny likes her.'"  
  
Harry laughed loud. "I mean, they would probably be pretty great together but--I'll tell you--Ron is gonna lose it."   
  
"You're quite right about that."   
  
Their conversation waned as they reached the tree that they had fallen asleep under together the previous night. Draco was surprised at how easy it had been and Harry hadn't woken up from a single nightmare in the three hours that they spent there until the sunlight woke them.   
  
Without speaking, the two both sat down with their backs against the bark.   
  
After a few moments' silence, Harry startled Draco when he spoke. "I mean it, you know."   
  
Draco turned to him in confusion. "What?"   
  
"That you're worth waiting for. I mean, we waited how many years to be friends?" Harry laughed under his breath, but it was a pitied laugh. "Far too long. So, while you are worth waiting, I'd rather not, when it comes to you. I missed out on a great friendship these last years and I don't want to keep missing out."   
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?"  
  
Scooting a little closer, Harry leaned in. "I'm saying that you are worth any amount of waiting. So if you want me to wait, if it's too much or too fast, that's okay." He inched closer. "I'll wait. But, if it's all the same to you...I'd rather not waste another second without you in my life."   
  
"I thought we were already friends," Draco whispered, not daring to hope that Harry would come any closer.   
  
"I think...you know what I mean."   
  
In an instant of faith, Draco abandoned all his thoughts of being careful. Harry was right--they had waited too many years to not be friends. But it had made Draco know that he could survive Harry hating him. So if this didn't work and Harry went back to hating him, Draco could live with that.   
  
But as he finished closing the gap between them and their lips met, he really hoped that he didn't have to.   
  
And when Harry kissed him back, he knew he wouldn't have to live with Harry Potter hating him ever again.   
  
__________  
  
_Nine Months Later_   
  
Draco stood up from the sofa at the sound of his Floo. He rushed over to greet Hermione with a hug in his new apartment that he shared with Harry.   
  
In a moment, Pansy flooed in next to Hermione and immediately pointed at Harry who was on the couch. Hermione walked into the kitchen and started pulling items out of her bag.   
  
"Out," Pansy said to Harry. "You know the drill. We still have our night to gossip every other Friday so you get to go and have a guys' night with Ron. Out, mister."   
  
Harry laughed as he stood and crossed the room to them. He kissed Draco on the cheek. "Bye, babe," he said before taking some Floo powder off the mantlepiece.   
  
"Oh," he said. "And give my regards to Ginny, Parkinson."   
  
She waved her hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, get going. We've a rom com to watch and your dick to talk about."   
  
Harry stopped just before throwing the Floo powder and spun back to them. "Is that really what you three talk about?" There was a small silence and Harry looked accusingly at Draco. "Please tell me you haven't talked to them about my dick."   
  
Draco started to blush and from behind him Pansy lifted her eyebrows and held out her index fingers from either hand at a very specific length.  
  
"Draco!" Harry accused.   
  
Pansy cackled and waved him to get a move on. "It's not his fault; when you fuck a man's brain out, he's bound to talk about it. Now, get _going._ "   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and stole another quick kiss from his boyfriend before Flooing off.   
  
Draco turned accusingly to Pansy. "Why the fuck would you tell him that! I've never talked about his dick specifically, just the sex!"   
  
Pansy was doubled over with laughter. "On the bright side," she said, straightening up. "The length I guessed made him blush." She hooked her arm in Draco's, guiding him over to where Hermione was setting up for their girls' night. "I'm just glad that I got to confirm my theory that blushy-once-virgin Harry Potter is _hung_."   
  
Hermione spun as they entered the room and threw a cotton swab at Pansy. "Ew! Don't say those things in front of me. You know there are rules to what we talk about, Pansy!"   
  
Pansy laughed as they all sat down at the table, starting in on the gossip about their weeks in their time-old tradition.

  


**Author's Note:**

> question for y'all: so we know severus wrote the "for enemies" in the book next to sectumsempra. do we think he ever used it? cause like harry could have grown up without knowing if he had used it on like,,,,james
> 
> __________
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
